1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a support sling for positioning, stabilizing and supporting human breasts after cosmetic or reconstructive breast surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cosmetic breast surgeries and surgical breast reconstruction following a mastectomy typically require that the newly configured breasts be stably positioned and supported on the underlying tissues postoperatively. In particular, breast implants tend to move postoperatively in the case of breast augmentation and breast reconstructions (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,348, F. G. Farino and U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,331, M. W. Corrado). For mastopexy (breast lift) and mammoplasty (breast reduction) procedures, postoperative support and positioning is critical for reshaping the breast.
In more detail, a woman's breasts consist of a framework of connective tissue and a system of glands and ducts that produce milk. Fat makes up the majority of the breast tissue. Behind the breast tissue are the Pectoralis muscles. The connective tissues supporting the breasts are skin and ligaments, both of which are somewhat elastic and do stretch. Accordingly, distortions due to postoperative swelling caused by excessive buildup of fluid in the tissues responsive to the surgical incisions, and tissue removal must be addressed, in order to assure that the skin and surgically relocated breast tissues properly reattach to underlying supportive tissue layers for the desired breast configuration.